Little Brats, I will kill you
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Boy, did Kenta and Yu screw up this time. Let's hope their legs are faster than Ryuga's! Warning: Yaoi malexmale


Ryuga and Gingka sat on the couch, thunder was heard from far away and Ryuga held Gingka on his lap protectively. Gingka looked out the window and seen lightning flash, causing him to flinch and curl up closer to Ryuga. Ryuga grinned in satisfaction and chuckled slightly.

"You scared of a storm Gingka?" Ryuga asked. Gingka shook his head stubbornly and nudged Ryuga in the ribs.

"Just because I don't look like the hulk like you doesn't mean I'm scared of everything!" Gingka crossed his arms and pouted. There was a knock on the door and Gingka stood up to get it.

"Oh hi Yu, Kenta." Gingka said in alarm. Ryuga was still sitting on the couch, eyebrow perked curiously at the two little boys on the doorway. Yu pushed past Gingka and ran to Ryuga, Kenta following close behind.

"We are so sorry! Please don't kill us!" Yu said jumping on Ryuga and pulling on his shirt, tears streaming from his eyes.

"What did you do Yu?" Ryuga asked dangerously. Yu looked at him with complete seriousness and then looked to Kenta, then to Gingka who was still standing at the doorway.

"W- We kinda… We kinda broke your bey…" Yu said sheepishly.

Ryuga stared at them for a moment, his face going darker shades of red.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Ryuga screamed, about to strangle Yu.

"Well, when Madoka was cleaning our beys, we saw yours on her desk… And let's just say we _really_ wanted to battle. So we brought your bey to BeyPark."

Ryuga was growling dangerously at this point. Gingka ran over and dragged Yu off Ryuga's lap before Ryuga could do anything dangerous.

"Then when we tried to fight it, it went haywire and started to smash everything and wouldn't return to us. It was like it was trying to find you. Then L Drago appeared and chased us down the street, knocking over everyone and smashing windows. When we thought we were safe and L Drago disappeared it showed up outa nowhere about to attack again, but the bey was run over by a car…"

Gingka dragged Yu by his shirt along with Kenta and threw them out the door, rushing back to Ryuga who was about to explode.

"Ryuga please calm down, I'm sure Madoka can fix it…" He said, scared himself. Ryuga stood up and pushed past Gingka, running towards the door to track down Yu and Kenta but Gingka pounced on him.

"They're just kids Ryuga!" Gingka said desperately trying to hold onto Ryuga's back and drag him back to the couch. Ryuga was yelling curses and twisting around in Gingka's grip.

"I'm going to kill them! I will rip their eyes out!" Ryuga said screaming; making sure Yu and Kenta who was running away heard him no matter how far they were.

Gingka dragged Ryuga's face to his own and kissed him on the lips. At first Ryuga pulled away to growl again but Gingka continued to pull him back.

"I swear I will hurt them after I'm done with you." Ryuga said between kisses. Gingka giggled at sat on Ryuga's lap, grinding down harshly to completely take over Ryuga's mind. Ryuga groaned and picked up Gingka's thighs, pulling the redhead underneath him on the couch. Ryuga ripped off Gingka's pants and Gingka gasped, but only out of slight surprise. Ryuga tugged off Gingka's shirt as well and licked harshly at one of the nipples, making the redhead blush.

"R-Ryuga, must you be so harsh?" Gingka said through moans.

Ryuga looked up at him for a moment, then bit the hard little bud. Gingka screamed and gripped Ryuga's snowy white locks, pulling him up to meet his face and kiss him passionately. Ryuga pulled away and forced his fingers into Gingka's mouth; the Pegasus wielder submissively sucked on them and coated them with his saliva. Ryuga pulled his fingers from Gingka's mouth and forced two into his entrance, making Gingka moan loudly and grip Ryuga's shirt. Ryuga's thrusts were erratic, as if he wanted this as soon as possible, no caressing or any sort. Gingka was used to this though, he knew when Ryuga was frustrated or angry, sex would often calm him down, it was his drug, and he wanted it as soon as possible.

"Are you ready Gingka?" Ryuga asked in a husky voice. It was more of a demand then a question.

Gingka nodded and held his breath; Ryuga removed his fingers and aimed the tip of his cock to Gingka's hole. Ryuga pushed in all the way, grunting at the moist, hot entrance. Gingka on the other hand moaned and arched, pressing into Ryuga more until he was at the hilt. Ryuga began at a rapid pace, placing his hands at the sides of Gingka's head and loomed over him, breathing heavily and panting at some moments. Ryuga reached down to stroke the redhead's erection, smirking as Gingka cried out and bucked his hips.

"R-Ryuga I'm going –" But before Gingka could finish his sentence, Ryuga put the tip of his thumb over the tip of Gingka's erection, blocking his release.

Gingka thrashed, desperately trying to get out of Ryuga's hold. Ryuga sped up his thrusts, his grunts more constant and he broke out into a sweat. Ryuga let go of Gingka's dick and Gingka came onto his chest, moaning as Ryuga continued a few more thrusts until he came inside Gingka.

Ryuga pulled out and flopped beside Gingka, his chest rising and falling in a fast pace. Gingka snuggled into Ryuga's chest and pulled the blanket waist high, his breathing calming down and he looked seriously to Ryuga.

"If you hurt them I swear, no sex for a month!" Gingka said with a deathly voice.

Ryuga looked to him shocked and growled, pouncing on Gingka and licked his neck.

"I guess I will need a few more rounds then." Ryuga said with a dark chuckle.


End file.
